Rosegarden week 2
by RedRoseWriter
Summary: A collection of one shots dedicated to the second Rosegarden week
1. Creation

"Are you alright?" Oscar watched his wife lying face down on the couch. She looked absolutely miserable after puking her guts out earlier.

"Uuuuuuuuughhhh!" Ruby groaned from the couch. Oscar sighed. He spread a blanket over her, making sure she was warm. He felt her forehead for a fever.

"It's probably a stomach bug." He moved the bucket closer to her.

"My life suuuuuuucks." She groaned again.

"I know, I know. I'll bring you some warm whole milk later. Just get some rest, ok? I'll watch over Autumn."

"Remember she's at Ren and Nora's." Ruby muttered into the couch. "She had a playdate with Aki."

"I was the one that dropped her off because you were sick."

"Right…" She was completely out of it. Oscar kissed her on the forehead.

Ren and Nora didn't live far from the Pine-Rose household. In fact, they lived a few streets away, making it easier for both parties to visit each other. This created frequent playdates between Ren and Nora's son, Aki, and Oscar and Ruby's daughter, Autumn.

Oscar knocked on the door to the small Ren household.

"Coming!" Nora called from within. He heard shuffling and the door being unlocked. Nora opened the door. "Oscar!"

She gestured him in. Oscar stepped into the house. He followed Nora to the living room where the designated play den for playdates was. Ren sat with the two children, reading them a picture book.

Aki sat next to his father, he was about a year older than Autumn. He had Nora's flaming red hair and Ren's pink streak. His pink eyes squinted in concentration as he tried to follow along with Ren's reading. Personality wise, Oscar was glad that the young child had copied his father's calm demeanor. It made taking care of him much easier.

Autumn stood on the other side of Ren. She kept pointing to the picture book, asking him to explain or pointing out the things she recognized. Autumn had Oscar's brown hair but was tipped with red like her mother. She was not a silver-eyed warrior but had his hazel eyes. Autumn was an active child and loved exploring. Oscar absolutely loved her to pieces.

"Ren! Oscar's here to pick up Autumn," Nora called. Ren set down the book. Autumn's eyes lit up upon seeing her father.

"Dadda!" she toddled to the edge of the play pen, lifting her arms for a hug. Oscar grinned and stooped over to sweep her up.

"Hi pumpkin." He planted an affectionate kiss in her cheek. "Mommy is sick, so be good, ok?"

"Kay!"

"How is Ruby?" Ren asked.

"She was doing better when I left, but it still might be a while before she's healthy again."

"Aww. Tell her that we're rooting for her!" Nora cheered. "Kick this flu in the butt!"

"Nora," Ren shook his head. "But I do hope that she feels better."

"Thanks. Now say goodbye, Autumn."

"Bye-bye 'ki!" Autumn called.

"Bye-bye Auttie," Aki replied with his nickname for her. While his language was getting better, he still couldn't completely pronounce her name. Either that or the name just stuck.

Oscar left the family and walked Autumn home. He held her hand and had to stop every few moments to let Autumn observe something interesting or coax her away from it. After a while, she just had to pick her up to stop her from moving around too much.

When they got back to the house, Oscar set Autumn down in the crib. She always hated naps and often tried to escape. Normally, Ruby was there to quickly grab her and drop her back in the crib, but she was out of commission. He had to keep an eye on her until he was sure she was asleep.

With Autumn safely in bed, Oscar went to check in Ruby. She was asleep as well. He figured this would be a good time to start making some soup for her. He had already finished cutting up the vegetables and begun defrosting the chicken broth from the freezer when he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down to find Autumn at his feet instead of in her crib.

"I help!" she proclaimed. Oscar sighed and picked her up.

"No. You sleep." He matched her vocabulary. He started carrying her away from the kitchen. Autumn's face twisted into frustration and he knew she was about to pull a tantrum.

"I help!" She demanded. She started squirming in his arms.

"No." Oscar quickened his pace to get her away from the sleeping Ruby before Autumn started screaming.

"I help!" Autumn squirmed even more.

Oscar placed her in her crib and stood over it to make sure she doesn't try to escape. She started screaming and crying. He could feel a headache start coming on. He rubbed his temples as he remembered the reason they called it the "terrible twos." He figured that eventually she would tire herself out. An idea suddenly popped into his head. Oscar knew that he would probably regret it later, but at least it would make Autumn stop crying and cheer Ruby up.

"Do you want to help?" She nodded. Oscar picked her up. "You can, but naptime after."

Oscar carried her back to the kitchen. He seated Autumn in her high chair as he cleaned up the space to stop her from getting hurt. He heated up the pan to a low heat and melted the butter. Then he grabbed Autumn from her chair. He lifted her up.

"Grab those vegetables and put them in the pot."

Autumn grabbed as much as she could with her small hands and dumped them in the pot. Most of the vegetables she grabbed had fallen from her hands before she could even reach the pot. Despite this, she looked very pleased with her work. Oscar let her take a few more handfuls before setting her back in her high chair. He took what was left (which was most of the vegetables) and dumped them into the pot. It didn't take long for Autumn to get bored.

While the concoction cooked, Oscar quickly left to find Autumn's coloring books and crayons. He handed them to her and asked her to draw Ruby a card. This let Oscar focus on cooking while giving her something to do.

"Dadda!" Autumn called for him. Oscar was finishing up cooking. She held up very messy crayon drawings. Oscar wasn't completely sure what it was, but he loved how proud she was of her work.

"Wow! That looks amazing, Autumn!" He ruffled her hair a little bit. She laughed in joy. She turned back to coloring more pictures for Ruby.

With the soup done, Oscar only had to wait for some milk to warm up. Oscar watched Autumn drawing. She scribbled random colors on a page from one of her coloring books. It was a picture of a huntsman. While she colored the character's skin a bright purple, she made sure to color the huntsman's cape a bright red.

"Who are you drawing?" Oscar looked over her shoulder.

"Mommy!" she replied matter-of-factly. Oscar smiled.

"Let's wake up Mommy and show her your picture."

"Kay." Oscar lifted her from her chair. He served a helping of the soup and took the milk. Autumn had already run off to show Ruby her drawings. It didn't take long for Oscar to catch up to her.

He made sure to keep Autumn a distance from Ruby as he woke her up. Ruby stirred and cracked open an eye. Oscar smiled lovingly at her.

"Hello milady. How are you feeling?"

"Hi." Ruby responded drowsily. "Better."

"I brought you some soup and some warm milk."

"Thanks."

"But there's someone here that wants to give you something." He moved aside to let Autumn come a little closer.

"Mommy! I drawed!" Autumn proudly held up her drawings. Ruby gasped and sat up.

"Autumn they're wonderful!" She took the drawings from her daughter.

"She also helped a little bit to make the soup," Oscar added.

"Wow! You're so talented! My little prodigy!" Autumn looked super proud of herself.

"Come on Autumn, time for your nap." Oscar leaned over to give Ruby a kiss on the cheek. He then got up to take Autumn back to her room.

This time she was exhausted from her earlier tantrum and being awake a little longer than she was supposed to. She quickly fell asleep. Oscar tucked her in. There were countless reincarnations before him. Each of them had created something amazing that helped humanity. He had created Autumn and he hadn't needed magic for it. And she was no doubt his favorite.

###

Within the week, Ruby had recovered from her stomach flu. She was eager to take some missions, but Oscar insisted that she stay home until she was certain she had recovered. Ruby decided to go to the doctors to prove to him that she was fine.

Oscar was working in the kitchen when Ruby returned from her appointment. She looked kind of pale when she walked in. He knew that she was still sick but didn't press the matter.

"Welcome home." He greeted her when she entered. "How was it?"

"Oscar, it wasn't the stomach flu. I'm pregnant again."


	2. Silver

He remembered the first time he saw her, he was amazed by her beauty. Her eyes were a striking silver. It was the only thing he could comment on when he saw her. Ozpin told him that she was Ruby Rose, the girl they were delivering the drunk Qrow to.

Her eyes glistened as she stared at him in fascination. She smiled a kind smile that comforted him only for a moment until his awkwardness settled in.

He remembered how she was the only one that didn't doubt him when everybody, including himself, did. She encouraged him to not give in and keep fighting. She would hold his hand as he shook with fear of his new destiny.

He remembered the first time she cried. He didn't know what to do. He could only hold her as she cried her eyes out. Until then, she had been an idol to him. She was an incredible huntress that never gave in, even when she had lost so much. That was when he saw her as a person.

He remembered when he realized he was in love with her. He was watching her and Yang play video games. He had never had time to play such games. The mechanics confused him. She beckoned him over and started explaining how to play. She directed him to what he should do and where to go. It took him dozens of tries to succeed. Both of them cheered when he finally won a match.

Her face was filled with pure joy in that moment. He could feel his heart pounding on the ribs of his chest. He suddenly couldn't imagine anyone else by his side. Ozpin heard the realization and was not happy, but Oscar couldn't hear him in that moment. It was just him and Ruby.

He remembered when they finally confessed to each other. It was years of going back and forth, dancing around each other. They had no doubt been through some rough times. Neither had made a move on the other. Neither had even thought of love.

But then Ruby was standing in front of him. Yang's bright hair was clearly noticeable behind the potted plant she was hiding behind. Ruby looked to the side where he could see the edges of Weiss's skirt. He didn't know where Blake was, but he was sort of terrified of where she might be hiding.

Ruby stuttered and blushed as she told him her feelings. He was shocked at the time, but he was beyond happy. He pulled her into a hug and professed his love for her over and over again.

He remembered when she became a hero. Battered and exhausted, she greeted people thanking her. He stood beside her, wondering what now.

He remembered when he proposed to her. It was her birthday. He pretended his mission had been extended and he couldn't come home. In reality, he threw her a huge surprise party. She cried as he placed the silver ring on her finger. Their friends cheered for them as they kissed over and over again.

He remembered the wedding. Her smiling face as she walked the aisle. He couldn't keep a large grin from appearing on his face. She laughed as they danced together that night. He held her close, never wanting to let go.

He remembered when their daughter was born. Oscar had paced outside the room for hours. His friends had practically forced him to sit still for just a little bit. Nora and Ren kept assuring him that he would be fine and told stories of how nervous Ren had been when Nora delivered.

Then she was born. She was so tiny and frail. She opened her eyes to him, revealing hazel eyes like his own. She wasn't a silver-eyed warrior to his relief. He hoped that she would never deal with war as her parents had.

They named her Autumn.

He remembered Autumn's first steps. Ruby was away on a mission. He kept trying to coax Autumn to walk again so he could get a video for Ruby. When he sent her a message of the news, Ruby took the first train home.

She burst through the door covered in dirt and scratches. She kept begging Autumn to walk and refused to leave her side until she did.

He remembered when Ruby was sick. He and Autumn cheered her up. A week later, she told him she was pregnant again. Oscar nearly fainted. He picked Ruby up and spun her around as he peppered her with kisses.

He remembered just a few hours ago he was once again pacing outside the waiting room. Yang rolled her eyes, having seen this twice already. Weiss sat beside her, ignoring his anxiousness. Blake had left not long ago to get something for them to eat at the cafeteria. He sat down quicker than last time. Even so, he took out his scroll to dial Ren and Nora, who were taking care of Autumn.

He remembered the nurse said that it was alright for him to come in. He walked in to see his wife lying on the bed, completely exhausted. The nurse asked him if he wanted to see his new son.

Now he was here. The baby resting in his father's arms. Oscar didn't want to let go, but he knew Ruby would eventually complain if he didn't.

Strands of black hair stuck out from underneath the blue beanie. Their soft face looked so much like their mother. The baby opened its eyes to reveal pale silver eyes. They sparkled like the broken moon as the newborn took in its surroundings. In that moment, Oscar was completely captivated.

"Silver," he simply stated. Ruby stirred at her husband's voice. She cracked an eye open to look at him.

"Huh?" she replied drowsily.

"He has silver eyes."

"He'll be a silver-eyed warrior then." There was no hint of remorse or pain in her voice.

"Let's name him Silver."

"Silver? That's not very creative. I thought we agreed on Flynn if it was a boy."

"I know, but I think Silver fits much better. I have a feeling he's going to be one of the best silver-eyed warriors in existence. It only makes sense that his name reflects that."

"Silver the silver-eyed warrior?" Ruby giggled a little bit before sitting up. Oscar handed the baby to her. She held him for a long while, just quietly and lovingly staring at him. "Silver it is."

"Silver Pine," Oscar breathed.

"Or Silver Rose. I think that has a better name to it," she laughed.

"Whatever you say." He kissed her forehead. He took Silver back from her. "Get some rest now. I'll bring him to meet the family."

Ruby nodded and settled back into her bed. Oscar stood up, but before he could leave Ruby reached out and lightly grabbed his hand. Oscar looked down at her to see Ruby smiling.

"Hey Oscar? I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby."


	3. Midnight

Oscar's body felt heavy. His eyes became blurry from staring at the computer screen for so long. A steaming cup was shoved in front of his face. He blinked a few times and looked up. Ruby Rose stood there with her own cup of coffee in her other hand. She smiled kindly at him. Oscar took the life saver from her hands.

"Thanks." He began chugging the coffee, grateful for its energizing properties.

"How's your story going?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well… it's coming along. I'm just so tired."

"It is pretty close to midnight," she shrugged and took a swig from her own coffee.

"How can you be so cheery so late at night?" Oscar groaned. He felt utterly exhausted yet Ruby looked completely fine.

"My sleep schedule is a mess, that's why. Most nights I accidentally stay up late playing video games."

"That… sounds like you…"

"Can I read your script?"

"It's not done yet." He hugged his computer close to him.

"Please! Please! I'm sure whatever you wrote is good!"

Oscar blushed a little. He handed his computer over to her. Curse this crush! It made him weak to all things related to a certain Ruby Rose.

He leaned back in his seat and watched the others in the room. They were all participating in one of the school's big student charity events. Students stayed the night to write skits, short plays, songs, any kind of performance. Then the next night said performances were presented to an audience.

People sat scattered around the room in bean bags and sleeping bags. All of them had computers, notebooks, anything they needed. Some had already fallen asleep, either because they had finished early or to get a nap in. Empty pizza boxes sat in the corner with cold coffee and warm sodas.

Ruby handed his computer back to him. She stood up.

"That was really good Oscar! I can't wait to see how the rest turns out!" she grinned.

"Thanks."

"Hold on, let me get my computer!"

She rushed off, running to the other side of the room. Her friends sat there doing their own work. Yang had a guitar in her hands as she worked with Weiss for a music piece. Blake sat to the side, listening to her own music and working on her computer. Oscar had always found it strange that she hung out with him when she had her own friend group. She returned to him, handing over her computer.

Oscar read her script. It was a romance about a superhero who had just lost his team to a supervillain. He escaped and now must lay low in the countryside. He meets a farmer's daughter who helps him recover. He then must leave her to defeat the villain.

"This is really good so far, Ruby," Oscar smiled. Ruby smiled back at him and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"You think? I'm pretty stuck on writing the scene where he leaves." Oscar studies the script for a little bit. The only words there said, 'hero leaves and some fighting scenes of something. Defeats villain.'

"Well why not instead of seeing the hero defeat the villain, you turn to the farmer's daughter's perspective? Like a little monologue of how she saw how he saved the world but hasn't returned to her."

"That's a good idea, but what about when he leaves?"

"Why not just have him leave? Like there's a really short goodbye." Ruby's eyes lit up.

"That's brilliant!" She took the computer from him and started typing. She reads him a summary of what she wrote. "Angelina and Masked Warrior say a quick and awkward goodbye. He tells her his name is Felix right before he takes off. Begin Angelina monologue. She proclaims her love for Masked Warrior and how he still has not come back for her. Felix enters the stage. He says… hm…"

"I'm sorry for the wait," Oscar says. Ruby promptly writes it down.

"Let's do some improv then." She stands up, pulling his arm to follow her. "I'll be Angelina, you be Felix."

Ruby put her hoodie up and cleared her throat. She stood a few steps before him, pretending to have a shocked look on her face. It was a bit overexaggerated and goofy, making Oscar choke back his laughs.

"I heard you did it! You really did it. But why didn't you come back to me?"

"Defeating a villain is easy," Oscar spoke in a deep voice and puffed out his chest. Ruby snorted, she covered her mouth to regain her composure. "But revealing your true feelings is not as easy."

"But you're the world's greatest hero! Such a task must be simple to you!"

"But I am no hero. Not when I am with you, Angelina."

"Oh Felix!"

Ruby dramatically pretended to faint. Oscar wasn't expecting it and reached out to catch her. He overestimated his strength and both of them ended up falling to the floor with a thud. Oscar rolled to the side, laughing his head off. Ruby did the same thing. Of course they had both attracted a lot of attention, but that didn't really matter in that moment.

Yang appeared above them a moment later. She crossed her arms with an amused smile on her face.

"Need some help you two?" She offered her hands for both of them. She easily pulled both of them up. "You look like you're having fun."

"Yeah. Hey Oscar! Want to join us?" Ruby smiled.

"I don't want to bother you…"

"You won't be! Right Yang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Yang shrugged.

"See?"

"Uh… ok…" Ruby grinned and grabbed her computer. Oscar grabbed his own and followed the two sisters to where their friends were.

"What was that all about?" Weiss asked Ruby when they came to sit down.

"Just some improv."

She shrugged and sat down. Oscar awkwardly greeted the group. Weiss and Blake greeted him back in their own way. They then went back to doing whatever they were working on. Oscar didn't wait for an invitation. He continued working on his own short play. It was a play inspired by The Man with Two Souls.

"Hey, it's almost midnight," Yang nudged Weiss.

"That's right." Weiss replied, beginning to pack up her stuff.

"We'll be back in an hour tops. Ready Blake?"

Blake stretched her arms. She looked briefly to Yang and nodded. She closed her laptop.

"Aw, you're all leaving? Can I come?"

"It won't be long, sis. We're just going to drop Blake off at home so she can grab the stuff she forgot then pick up Nora so we can get some drums into our piece. Besides, we need someone to guard our spot." Yang gestured to the plates scattered about with half eaten pizzas and knocked over cups. Their bags and things were all scattered about.

"Have fun~!" Weiss sang. Oscar didn't understand, but when he looked at Ruby, her face was red. He didn't press it.

The group left the two younger students. They didn't talk as they typed away at their computers. It felt a little awkward, but Oscar was more determined to finish editing his rough draft so he could get some sleep. Ruby stretched next to him. She closed her laptop.

"Hey why don't we take a short break."

"A break?" He looked between his script and her. He decided that it would be nice to be alone with her even if it was just for a little while. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. Just talking." Ruby shrugged. "Hey do you remember how we met?"

"How could I not?" Oscar buried his face in his hands.

They had met at the auditions for the play. He was still a new student at Beacon. He didn't know anybody and had decided to join the school play to try and make some friends even though he knew nothing about acting. While all the other students talked amongst themselves, but Oscar sat in the corner. Ruby had come over to him to ask if he could hand her something next to him. He had been so nervous and startled that he could only blurt out "You have silver eyes!" Luckily, she found it amusing and thus their friendship started.

"Yeah… didn't you get like the role of a tree or something?" Oscar groaned.

"I was one of the background trees that tried to grab Snow White," he sighed. Ruby laughed.

"We're doing Wizard of Oz this year. You've improved so much that I think you'll make the role of the Wizard!"

"You think? I don't think I'm that good."

"Well you played Felix pretty well earlier," she laughed. Oscar joined in her laughter. "We uh… we never finished that scene by the way."

"Did you write more?" Ruby nodded. She opened her computer, pulling up the document to show him. Oscar started reading it. "Angelina, when I'm with you I am not a hero, but a man in love."

"Oh Felix!"

"It's true, my dear. You are the one that gives me strength."

"What a coincidence!" Ruby stated. Oscar looked at her confusedly. This wasn't on the script. "When I'm with you, I can even have the strength to do this!"

He felt soft lips on his own. His mind started running a million miles an hour. This had to be a dream or a hallucination. Ruby pulled away, pulling her hood over her face.

"Sorry it was so cheesy…" she muttered. Oscar was at a complete loss for words. "You can forget about it if you want."

Ruby started packing her things. Oscar snapped himself out of his trance when she got up. He grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He was completely flustered. His mind was blank on what to say to her. He decided to continue with this little improv. "Angelina? Are these truly your feelings?"

Ruby looked confused for a few seconds. She sat back down.

"They are. But if you are too busy saving the world to stay then I understand."

"My dear Angelina! You are my world!" Oscar looked down, his entire face heating up. After a moment he looked back at her. "Sorry it was so cheesy."

"Do… you really think so?" she asked quietly. Oscar nodded. Next thing he knew, he was tackled into a hug. "Oh Oscar! I mean Felix!"

Both of them burst out laughing. They both sat up and stared at each other for a long moment. Oscar tried to find something to say.

"So… uh… do you want to get breakfast together in the morning?" He finally asked. He rubbed his neck as he sheepishly asked her. Ruby smiled.

"That sounds great."


End file.
